Taigan Masano, Shao
An outcast sanisi and omajista, bound and warded to Maralah Daonia. Tall, dark, and stooped from a permanent wound by Maralah. Able to heal all other wounds, even on the verge of death. Can use insects to track and bring back information. Gender Frequently changes gender and very particular about what pronoun people use. The books make it clear that Taigan is genderfluid and not gender-neutral, like the ataisa. Since the ataisa use the pronouns 'ze' and 'hir', this wikia will use 'they' and 'their' when referencing Taigan. They explicitly wish there was a unique term to describe their constantly changing body. They believes their body belongs to Oma, and it's Oma's to do with as it willed. Taigan doesn't change gender at will; their body just changes. They hate the change every time. Relationships Family Their family were fishermen, illiterate, and ungifted. Biography Prior to The Mirror Empire Taigan grew up in a village by the sea. A "stone-faced woman" taught them how to use oma. They killed her with the song for fire. Maralah placed a ward on Taigan so that they have to obey her orders. The Patron stripped Taigan of their title for betraying him, four years before the events of The Mirror Empire. Maralah removed the ward that bound them to the Patron and replaced it with her own. Throughout the books, Taigan is under orders to find an omajista and bring them back to Maralah. Because of the ward, Taigan is unable to kill Lilia, as that would go against Maralah's orders. During The Mirror Empire At the beginning of The Mirror Empire, Taigan arrived at the Temple of Oma to warn the Kai that Oma was ascending and the Tai Mora invaders were coming. The Patron sent them to request the assistance of scholars capable of translating ancient Dhai, hoping to find knowledge that can thwart the invaders. When Rohinmey was stabbed to death, Taigan was the only one at the temple able to heal him, drawing on blood magic. Taigan agreed to help in exchange for Lilia Sona agreeing to leave with them. Upon departing the Temple of Oma, Taigan led them northwest toward Clan Sorila. When they're attacked by Tai Mora invaders, Lilia used the distraction to escape Taigan, take their bear and head to Clan Garika, where Kalinda kept a way house. Once Taigan reached the wayhouse, they kill Kalinda. Taigan used insects to track Lilia down again, however Lilia was waiting for them and is able to lure them into a bone tree, trapping them. Lilia extorted a promise from Taigan to take her to Dorinah to find the Raisa version of her mother, in exchange for escorting both of them to Saiduan. As Taigan led Lilia around the pass at Liona Hold to Dorinah, they attempted to teach her to use Oma's breath. When she failed to show any sign of success, Maralah instructed them via message to kill her if she couldn't draw on Oma. Wondering if very strong fear could trigger Lilia's magic, Taigan pushed her off a cliff. Their theory isn't successful, and Lilia broke her ribs, right arm, hand, and fractured her shoulder in the fall. Category:Saiduan Category:Sanisi Category:Omajista Category:Gender fluid Category:Characters